It is desirable in some sense switch applications that the switches be small in size and able to provide precise switching operations with respect to an external weak operation force applied to their actuators in any directions. Further, it is often desirable that the switches be easy to assemble and ensure long mechanical life. A type of sense or limit switch is well known in which an actuator is moved by an external force in one direction to apply external forces to a contact switching mechanism communicated therewith. The foregoing features are, however, not satisfied by such a well known switch. One type of conventional switch is small in size, but its actuator is designed to move only one direction or difficult to assemble. Another type of conventional switch is actuatable with respect to external forces in three dimensional directions, but is large in size or operation forces.